The invention relates to a connector and more particularly to a connector having a switching device with control means for actuating the switching device when the connector is connected or disconnected from another connector.
Connectors of this type are in practice generally used for safety purposes. When the connector is the disconnected state wherein its contact elements are not contacted by another connector, it may be necessary to connect two or more of these contact elements electrically with each other in order to prevent electrical or electronic circuits connected to the contact elements from being actuated by interference signals.
An example of where such connectors may be used is with the circuits controlling air bags in automobiles. An air bag typically is placed, in or around, the steering wheel. In a head-on collision, the bag inflates quickly to protect the driver from internal and other injuries that might be caused by impact with the steering wheel and the windshield. The inflation of the air bag is controlled by an electronic circuit which is connected to the ignition elements of the air bag by means of a connector. In order to prevent the air bag from being ignited accidentally when his connector is disconnected, it is necessary to connect certain of its contact elements electrically with each other as soon as the connector in question is disconnected.
Another use for such connectors is in measuring devices found in vehicles. It is necessary sometimes to short-circuit electrical measuring circuits relative to each other when they are not being excited electrically.
Connectors used for this purpose typically have one or more mechanical switches, such as shown in German Patent Specification 1,802,457. A contact bridge situated between several pairs of adjacent contact elements short-circuits the appropriate contact elements relative to each other when the connector is disconnected. The short-circuit is eliminated when the connector is mated to another connector.
A major disadvantage of this type of connector is that the contact elements to be connected electrically to the switches must be arranged adjacent to each other. This leads to an undesirable restriction in wiring freedom in the connector and also in the mating connector. If more than two contact elements have to be connected to each other, further extensive contact bridges or electrical switch contacts are necessary. This leads to mechanically complex and consequently fault-prone constructions.